


you are in love ; chaelisa

by lalisq



Category: BLACKPINK, Park Chaeyoung - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician), lalisa manoban - Fandom, lisa manoban - Fandom, rosé park - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, LALISA MANOBAN - Freeform, Lesbian, Lisa Blackpink, Rose - Freeform, Rosé Park - Freeform, Taylor Swift - Freeform, blackpink - Freeform, chaeyoung, lisa manoban - Freeform, park chaeyoung - Freeform, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalisq/pseuds/lalisq
Summary: she could hear it in the silence.she could feel it on the way home.she could see it with the lights out.she was in love, true love.





	you are in love ; chaelisa

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to old taylor swift and crying (as one does) and this song came on and i immediately got inspo to write a short fluff fic based on it. so here it is LMAO. 
> 
> note: listen to the song or else this won’t make sense HAHA. anyways. enjoy this soft gay shit. <3
> 
> i’d love some feedback btw so comment if you wanna!

lisa played back the moment she met rosé over and over in her head at random moments during her days. at first, the dark party was filled with men, and although she knew she could take her pick or make a move as she pleased, nothing sparked her interest. until rosé came. then it was magic. she remembered every detail; the buttons on her coat that she took off and hung immediately as she walked in the room. the quick light hearted joke she made after they introduced themselves.  _ not much, but she saw enough. _

they became friends. during late hours of the night, rosé would text lisa asking if she was up. and of course she was. rosé would always drive, and the two of them shared small talk during the rides. it didn’t matter what they talked about, though. being with each other was enough. it was usually around midnight when they would arrive at their favorite café and got coffee. 

lisa stepped out of the passenger side of the car. the light reflection of the necklace rosé got her caught her eye, and she stared at it. “hey, look up,” rosé would laugh at lisa who was distracted, and brushed their shoulders as she walked past her.  _ one touch , but  she felt enough .  _

_she could hear it in the silence._

_she could feel it on the way home._

_she could see it with the lights out._

no matter where or when they were together, lisa knew. 

_ she was  in love, true love .  _

lisa would awake at rosé’s place on a sunday morning to the smell of burnt toast. she couldn’t remember when, but rosé had given lisa one of her t shirts during the night, which she kept. rosé always made lisa feel comfortable, as she kept every promise she made her. lisa could finally let go of her fears and past and everything that held her back when she was with rosé.  _ one step, not much, but it said enough .  _

rosé and lisa walked the sidewalks early in the morning when lisa would stay over. occasionally, rosé would pull lisa over by the hand and press their lips together. 

they fought like any other couple about stupid little things, and by the end of the fight they both wouldn’t be able to remember why it started. but soon they would be talking and laying together, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

one night, rosé awoke. lisa hadn’t gone completely to sleep yet. the other girl turned to lisa with a strange look on her face, and as if she was about to say something. lisa just smiled and laughed and waited. rosé then said, “you’re my best friend.” lisa knew what it was,  _ she was in love .  _

_she could hear it in the silence._

_she could feel it on the way home._

_she could see it with the lights out._

_she was in love, true love._

they lived their own lives in their own world together. they kept pictures of each other by their workspaces and inside their phone cases. lisa finally understood now why people lose their minds falling in love or trying to find it. and why people spend their whole lives trying to get the perfect description of love. she had found hers. 

_ they were in love, true love .  _


End file.
